Showers of Green Snakes
by Phyllida
Summary: Have you ever felt jealousy? That is exactly what Snape feels when a teacher returns to Hogwarts.Chapter 6 is up and it is getting interesting!
1. Potion Master 1

Disclaimer: All characters are owned J K Rowling and I think this plot has been used before so please don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: Please can you review this. I know it is slow getting started but be patient this story is going to brilliant  
  
I may do a second journal from Hermione's point of view. If you have any thoughts on this please mention in your review.  
  
Enough blabbing.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
This year started of very strangely. My work with the Order of the Phoenix was limited due to the amount of press harassment Dumbledore and the other Aurors were having.  
  
I knew he would come back. A mind like his could never be destroyed. Even though I don't really approve of what he has done I still respect him and know that he is the most gifted and intelligent person I have ever met. Even Dumbledore can't hold up against the stealth of Voldemort. If he could he would have destroyed him by now.  
  
I am sitting in my office right now, as it seems something has gone terribly wrong.  
  
I have arrived two weeks early to Hogwarts so to get my lesson plans in order plus I wanted to ask Dumbledore if I could take up the vacant post as Defence against Dark Arts teacher but have been confronted with that beast. Dumbledore has gone soft once again and has brought his little pet, Lupin, back as Defence against Dark Arts teacher. How unfair!  
  
Dumbledore says it is so that hairy mutt can keep an eye on Potter but I disagree. Lupin had Dumbledore wrapped around his dirty claw. Anyway, why is it always Potter this, Potter that? There are many other gifted children studying at Hogwarts i.e. Hermione Granger.  
  
She shows more intelligence than the whole of the Weasley family put together and all she needs is helping hand to help this little rose bud to blossom. But Dumbledore does not approve of one to one tutoring except in that case of his precious little Potter.  
  
I try my hardest to boost her confidence and feed her hungry mind but if I were to praise her too much I think that people would notice. The other thing which restricts me is her being a mudblood so if I were seen to be helping her to excel, not that she does not already, then somebody, most likely that little worm Malfoy, would go and tell his big Daddy and he in turn would tell his master Voldemort. This would be horrific.  
  
If Voldemort found out I had a soft spot for Miss Granger then she would be in grave danger. I cannot reveal too much just in case somebody does find this but I have received a very interesting letter.  
  
I must insure that my crush is never revealed and do my best to protect Hermione.  
  
Yours truly,  
Potion Master 


	2. Potion Master 2

Dear journal,  
  
Two weeks has passed since I wrote to you and what a dull fortnight it has been until today. The students have arrived and I made a point of directing traffic in the entrance hall so too get a good look at Hermione.  
  
It seems that a summer away from Hogwarts has turned my miniature rosebud, who I have taught for 5 years, into a blossoming rose and I am even more in love. Unfortunately her little friends were escorting her into the Great Hall so I could not welcome her back and congratulate her on her wonderful results. I tried my best to keep her in sight but soon I was being trampled on by those maggot like first years so accepted defeat and I too joined the crowd which were flowing through the doors into the hall.  
  
I realised that she had sat down so craned my neck over some tall seventh year Ravenclaw boys to catch a glimpse of her faultless smile. I was filled with a warm feeling. A feeling that I have whenever I set my eyes on her beautiful figure.  
  
I suddenly realised most students had sat down and I hurried to the teachers table and made my way to my normal seat, which had a perfect view of my sweet Hermione. When I arrived to my horror the nameplate said in big blue letters "Professor Lupin" I couldn't believe it. Not only had he stolen my job he had also taken my seat. And to my dislike it was too late to switch the cards around as Professor Flitwick had just sat down on his pile of books.  
  
He just looked at me while I pondered my next move but suddenly that pipsqueak piped up,  
  
"Severus you are next to me," and he smiled his cheesy grin at me.  
  
I shuffled over to him. There was no way I would be able to see her from here.  
  
I looked at Flitwick. He still had that smile pasted across his wrinkly face.  
  
"Dumbledore thought you would like to be close to your House table so you can see your new members. Hope that is not a problem."  
  
"How thoughtful of him," and I smiled through gritted teeth.  
  
Once again Dumbledore had ruined my dreams and it did not improve as when I glanced at the nameplate next to me it had "Professor Hagrid" scrawled on it.  
  
Not only do I have to sit next to wrinkled dwarf I also have to sit next to the walking house.  
  
The ceremony was worse than ever. I was unable to see Hermione and this year's first years are more repulsive than ever.  
  
After dinner I made my way back to my study, guess who I bumped into. Miss Granger.  
  
Sorry have to dash. Somebody at the door.  
  
Will write tomorrow.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Potion Master 


	3. Hermione 3

Dear Diary,  
  
I am so glad to be back at Hogwarts not only because I can start doing some magic but I have also seen people who I have missed greatly since breaking up for summer.  
  
I have been mainly congratulating people on their results and have in turn received a lot of praise. When I got my results my parents gave me this journal and Mrs Weasley baked a cake. The teachers have been praising me a lot too.  
  
The journey down was uneventful. Harry did not place any curses on Malfoy in my presence. Ron managed to beat his personal best at eating chocolate frogs. I just wish he would spend some of the time that he is eating those chocolate frogs studying for school. You never know he might actually learn something apart from that he can fit 6 chocolate frogs in his mouth at once.  
  
I am sitting in the common room and I am incredibly bored, as I have finished reading all the textbooks and the library is not open until tomorrow. Plus Ron is snoring, no wonder, he ate a three course meal after all those chocolate frogs so has to sleep it all off and Harry is busy reading a book Professor McGonagall has given him about aurors. The feast was excellent as usual and once again a new group of first years has joined Hogwarts. In early years this whole ceremony was very exciting but now it seems a bit dull and very repeatitive.  
  
Something extraordinary did happened today and I just cannot get it out of my head. On my way back to the tower, after the feast, I bumped into Professor Snape. Professor Snape seemed as though he had something on his mind. He walked straight into me sending his and my hat toppling down to his feet.  
  
Panicking I mumbled "Sorry Professor" and went to pick up the hats but Snape bent down and picked both of them up. I straightened up, looked down at the floor, as I was afraid to look him in the eye and waited for his bold voice to deduct points from Gryffindor but all I heard was a silence. Then my inquisitive nature set in and I slowly raised my eyes to his.  
  
We both stood frozen to the spot staring into each other's eyes. I did not wish to lose his gaze and, I think, he too did not want to lose mine. For the first time I looked at his normally cold dark unforgiving eyes and saw joy. I noticed that his face was more weather worn as if he had a great worry or secret and he almost looked vulnerable.  
  
Suddenly we both seemed to come to our senses and Professor Snape looked down at the hats in his large strong hand. He thrust mine into my hand.  
  
"No, it was my fault Miss Granger. Oh and your results were wonderful as I had expected. Well done."  
  
He spoke so quickly that it took a few minutes for the words to sink in and he just stood there looking at me. I suddenly went shy and could not bring myself to say anything back.  
  
"I must be on my way, Miss Granger"  
  
For some reason he found it hard to walk past me but he finally, after several moments of silence and final look at me, strode off.  
  
I can't understand why I went so shy and timid I usually don't mind talking to teachers. I was almost disappointed when he walked away. I just wish I had thanked him for teaching me. However much Harry hates Snape without him I would not be very good at potions.  
  
I have not told Harry and Ron about what happened, as they would go off the deep end and start saying Snape did it deliberately. He did not. I know he did not. There is something worrying him and I want to know what it is.  
  
This conversation has stuck in my mind so vividly and I don't understand why. I am feeling all these new emotions I have never felt before. It is all rather overwhelming.  
  
The one thing I have worked out is that when I looked into Professor Snape's eyes I saw a different person from the brutal Potions Master. I like this new Snape very much and would like to get to know him better.  
  
Hermione 


	4. Potion Master 4

Author's note: This is getting more into the plot now and I hope you enjoy it. The diary entries will alternate between Snape and Hermione, maybe with a little bit of Lupin thrown in. Each will reflect on their feelings about the other characters and events. All reviews are welcome.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
My day has been rather boring so far and I am dreading having to teach those repulsive first years tomorrow.  
  
I did manage to get a copy of Hermione's timetable, although I did have to break in Professor McGonagall's office in the process. Of course I got away with it. I am Professor Snape and can out wit all the students and the Professors quite easily.  
  
Yesterday I met Hermione alone for the first time since she had returned and it was wonderful. I forgot all sense of time and I enjoyed every moment I spent staring into her picture perfect face. She is just so beautiful that I don't even think she is real. She is like a painting, never changing, always pretty, but unlike a painting close up she is even more amazing than from a distance.  
  
I pine to see her face and I ache inside when I no longer hear her voice. My dreams are full of her glorious face and my heart is full to bursting for love for her.  
  
I want to quench this ever-growing fire of emotion I have for her but I can't.  
  
And to my disgust things have gone from bad to worse.  
  
It was Malfoy at the door. That little rat came squealing to me. First he wanted to tell me his results. I did not want to know his results but I guessed that was not all he wanted. He would not come to me unless he was after something.  
  
I congratulated him for his results and awarded him 5 points, in the hope that he would scuttle off to the rat hole where he had emerged. But he didn't. He stood there grinning at me.  
  
"Anything else?" I said impatiently.  
  
"Here, Professor." he said still smirking, and he passed me an identical letter as the one I had received two weeks prier. "Its from my Dad."  
  
"I can read, Malfoy." I looked at the back. The wax seal was embossed with a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue. I recognised it immediately. This was no normal note from a parent.  
  
I had not heard the door shut so realised that Malfoy was still in the room.  
  
"You may go, now." The smile on Malfoy's face disappeared and half- heartedly he left the room.  
  
I must have spent several minutes sitting transfixed on the seal as though it had some charm on it and eventually I brought myself to open it. It took all my strength just to break the seal and when I had at last managed to open the envelope I felt almost drained and came over all weak.  
  
I could predict exactly what would be in letter. I could picture those red scribbles telling my deepest nightmares.  
  
I realised suddenly that this is what Voldermort wanted be to do. He wanted me to break like all his other followers. Become his little spy. His agent in Hogwarts but I am strong.  
  
I told myself this, my sudden weakness dissolved and I unfolded the letter with enthusiasm and with a slight laugh, however nervous it was. There was no way I was going to let Voldermort win even before the games have started.  
  
I kept it together but then I unexpectedly folded. I was so hit by the words, each sticking in my memory like pins, that I could not believe quite what I was reading. It seemed all a horrible nightmare.  
  
Voldermort is threatening to "get rid of" the one I care most about. He did not say in all words that it was Hermione but he said he has spies and he says he senses a weakness in me.  
  
I am becoming ever so confused. Voldermort may be using this as a trap. He may know about Hermione. He may have got some spies around the school. He may be able to tell what my feelings are. I was part of the Death Eaters.  
  
But this is what Voldermort wants me to think. He may not know about Hermione. He may just be playing a huge mind game. He just wants me to join him. It is one ploy.  
  
All these maybes are getting me confused. I have not slept since I read the letter.  
  
What is worse is that I cannot ignore this letter like the others. I have to write back as Malfoy gave it to me. The others I can say never reached me but a witness put this one in my hand.  
  
I have written several replies but all have been wrong in some way. I don't know what to do. I cannot tell Dumbledore, he will get Lupin involved and I am not having that.  
  
I know one thing though, I must find out if they actually know anything about Hermione. I must protect her even if it means swearing allegiance to the Death Eaters again.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Potion Master 


	5. Hermione 5

Author's note: Well I know I have neglected this story ever so much but I shall continue now, I hope you like.  
  
Thanks: MaiBlack - Thank you for reading and I am glad I influenced you even more over your opinion of Snape, I have to admit that I think Snape is a slimy git!  
  
Pinkfluffyjellybean - issy just like you to have the strangest name! Thanx you are a pal really!!!  
  
The Freshest - What can I say; you are my little freundin really!!  
  
Beta Puella - Beth I just wish you would write your fic quicker!!  
  
Rosi - Hope you like, and I really thing the amount of money they spent on LOTR (the film) you think they could have dyed Orlando's eyebrows to match his wig. (no offence meant to any Legolas fans)  
  
Snapecake - Thanx for all the sweet reviews and I hope you enjoy this  
  
Vikki - Thanks for being such an excellent friend  
  
Boo26 or Anna - Hope you like!  
  
Aegina - Thanx for reviewing.  
  
J.H. Wheatley - I can never be as good a writer as you but I will try!  
  
Emma-Kitty - Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy  
  
Spordelia Chase - Do you know something, I hate the ship too and I don't know why I decided to do it but I had a sudden burst of inspiration.  
  
Chantal9 - thanx for all the encouragement  
  
Wild one - thanx and here is the fifth chapter  
  
Darkest of Autumn - changed name have we, any way thanks for reviewing my fics anfd I hope you enjoy this  
  
Slytherin's Snake - interesting, I hope.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today we had our first proper day of lessons. In the morning I had Transfigurations, which I have to say, was utterly challenging but also wonderful. How much I have missed a complex, surprise quiz. I could not understand why Ron was moaning. He always does that and it is so annoying. The task was easy really, if you thought about it but Ron can't work out how to use his brain properly. All we had to do was turn crickets into lutes. (A N: For those that don't know, a lute is a medieval instrument often used in fairy tales to woe women. Don't ask me why I choose it.) Simple really, in half an hour Ron managed to change the table, his pen and the chandelier into lutes and lost 15 crickets at last count. Ron should have just used Petrifictus Totalus to stop the crickets from jumping away and then used the normal spell. Instead of shooting at anything and earning himself 7 consecutive detentions and than moaning 'cause it means he has to miss Quidditch practice. I was pretty glad that my next lessons were not with Ron, I don't think I could stand that whiny voice in my ear.  
  
I had two lessons free of that boy and then after lunch I had Potions with Ron again. I was not really looking forward to it but the moment Professor Snape swept past me, his black cloak billowing in his wake, a warm feeling filled me and for the first time I actually wanted to go in that dark, dank dungeon. I also felt like thumping Harry as he whispered in my ear "Great another thrilling lesson from the Potion Master from hell." and was ready to nut Ron as he laughed with glee at Harry's sarcasm. But before I had time to snap back the queue was shuffling towards the door, which unusually was being propped open by Professor Snape.  
  
Harry and Ron were still whispering as I approached, most were avoiding Snape's gaze so looked to the floor. But I was looking forward to looking into his eyes; they have a kind of warmth, which I love. As the person in front shuffled into the room, I transfixed my gaze upon Snape. At first he was glaring at Harry so did not see my stare but as he moved his eyes he caught mine and once again I felt his tenderness, but he shifted his gaze quickly to the floor, and mumbled "Come on Hermione, we haven't got all day."  
  
I was filled with disappointment and just as I was about to take up a free space at the end of the front row, Harry grabbed my arm.  
  
"The back row is free. Look." He said with glee and I sat down unwillingly at Harry's side.  
  
Snape, like many other teachers had a surprise quiz, for the first half an hour we had a written paper and in the second half we had a practical. The quiz was simple really, as I had already read the textbook for this year 3 times so I suppose that helps. I took my time and after each question would look up at the clock, I noticed that Snape was staring at me. One of those blank stares that people often have while contemplating, but this was more of a focused stare and as I managed to make eye contact with him, each time, he would immediately go back to whatever was on his desk. There were 15 questions and after each one I would always catch him staring.  
  
I was finished within 20 minutes and sat still, arms crossed and paper overturned to stop Ron feeble attempts at copying. I, too, stared but this time at him and every time he looked up due to a small whisper or scuffle of paper, he would catch my gaze and look away.  
  
I can't understand why, though. I swear that when we bumped into each other he had looked pained to leave me but now he could not look me in the eye. This was totally out of character; Snape's cold stare was enough to break the strongest of witches and wizards. I can't believe I am saying this but it was breaking me not to have his eyes, by keeping his beautiful gaze away from me he was hurting me like I have never been hurt before.  
  
The practical went swiftly and I was so hurt that I was not concentrating. I added the wrong ingredient and the cauldron overflowed but I was able to fix it before Snape saw. Harry got concerned and kept asking if I was all right, another one of my pet hates and I snapped. I know I shouldn't have but it really aggravates me. Snape heard and he moved quickly across the room.  
  
"What is all this noise about Granger?" He said coldly. I looked at the floor, Snape sounded disgraced with me and I hated that he felt that way.  
  
Malfoy butted in, "Lovers tiff, Sir!" To which the group of Slytherins in front started giggling.  
  
"Enough, Malfoy." Snape said silencing the sniggering snakes. "They seem further on than you are so get on." Strange really, normally Snape dotes on Malfoy but this time he seemed disgraced by what Malfoy had said.  
  
When we were dismissed I was the first one out of that dungeon, and I ran all the way to the common room with Harry and Ron in hot pursuit. I ignored their shouts and came straight up here. As I was unloading my bag, to get you out, I picked up my Potions textbook and a note slipped out. It said:  
  
Meet me by the gargoyle near the dungeon entrance with your wand at 2 a.m.,  
bring no one else with you. Do not tell anyone!!  
  
I don't understand but I am filled with intrigue, it maybe a trick or it may be something important.  
  
One thing I am sure of, as I sit here on the verge of tears. Have I fallen in love with Snape's eyes? No, I think I have fallen for Snape himself and there is no way any spell can get me out of this predicament. You are the only thing I can confide in and in you I will write all my woes.  
  
Yours truly,  
Hermione  
  
A/N I promise to be more devoted to this as I am now enjoying writing this chapter on a brand new year.  
  
This was written on 1/1/04!!!  
  
Happy New Year 


	6. Howling 6

Author Note: I would just like to say a BIG THANK YOU to all those old reviewers and all the new ones and I hope you enjoy! I promise to stay loyal to this fic by publishing a chapter a week AT LEAST. If anybody notices that I do not could they please email me to make me get my act together otherwise I will totally forget!!  
  
I can't be bothered to put a disclaimer in as most people know that I am not J.K.Rowling and if I were do you think I would be in front of this old computer, the boring and predictable British weather hammering on my window. NO! I would be in somewhere hot with beautiful warm turquoise seas lapping the shore. Sorry I just hate having to write disclaimers!!!  
  
Btw: This is not an entry by Snape!  
  
Must Read: For all those who have already reviewed this, I was a total ninny!!! I put the wrong person at the bottom, don't ask why. Anyone who has not read this before don't worry. All those that have, I apologize greatly!! I feel sooooo STUPID!!!!  
  
* * * Dear Journal,  
  
I just hope that Hermione takes the bait. 'Mione, to me, seems a cautious character but I think her inquisitive nature undermines her caution and I think she will come to meet me.  
  
Hogwarts has been so lovely and Dumbledore especially accommodating, I am so glad that I have returned. The work with the order was simply bogging me down and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. I was overjoyed when Dumbledore invited me back!  
  
But now I have a new worry, Snape is scheming something and I am worried not only for Harry but also for his friends. If Voldemort gets a grip on any of Harry's friends, he has won. They are too weak to fight against Voldermort's will power and I know he would use Harry's closest friends against Harry, himself. I don't want to tell Harry, though, as he may come to me every time Ron is in a bad mood and tell me that Ron is being controlled by Voldermort.  
  
That is why I have taken it upon myself to inform Hermione of all the goings on I have seen since I have been back. She is the only one who will take it maturely. Ron would just go into fits of tears and start seeing imaginary visions so I dare not tell him. Under my instruction Hermione can learn a few spells so she can protect herself and the others from Voldermort's psychological powers.  
  
Dumbledore is encouraging me in this plan as he says that Hermione, although she does not have the strength to defeat Voldermort, she has the will power and the knowledge to avoid fatal blows.  
  
I have courage to undertake this major task, I just hope she has too, to confront her darkest fears and join us, in our fight against the darkest wizard who has ever existed. We, as the order, need all the help we can get and need all the protection we can gather.  
  
One thing troubles me ever so, Snape has not attended one order meeting since the start of the Summer holidays. He stayed in Hogwarts, and now all the pupils have returned I have not seen him once in the staffroom or the great hall since the first day.  
  
I have taken it upon myself to fulfil so many challenging tasks; I just hope it works, as at the moment our defences are the strongest thing the order has to hand and if they crumble or even get intercepted by spies, I think the whole organisation will fall. I just hope they don't for Harry's sake.  
  
Yours,  
Remus  
  
A/N: I told you I would introduce him sometime. The SCANDAL!!!  
  
I hope you like, so please review!!!! 


	7. Hermione 7

Author's Note: Well that promise of updating quickly was not exactly upheld, sorry!  
  
~ ~ ~ Dear Diary,  
  
I went to the gargoyle and surprisingly the person cowering in the shadows was Professor Lupin, for someone who is meant to thrive in the darkness he seemed kind of uneasy. His face was gaunt and pale. He immediately directed me along unknown passageways, keeping close to the walls and avoiding the moonlight shining through the windows.  
  
I have no idea what route we took, there were very few portraits and the all were covered in veils as if the corridors were hiding something. I was shunted into a large, gloomy room.  
  
"Take a seat", ordered Lupin, pulling out a chair from a writing desk. Seeing a small gap in the curtains, Lupin leapt towards them and stopped the beam of moonlight abruptly by drawing the curtains tightly. He moved hastily to the desk and using his wand lit a candle. All through I was silent; everything was so urgent, so rushed, not like Lupin.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why I want to speak with you." He said drawing up a second chair and sitting down.  
  
I nodded silently in response. The candlelight was very dismal but I could just make out that Lupin had his hand firmly gripped upon his wand and his eyes were fixed upon me.  
  
"Well, I have chosen to tell you something that will probably be shocking but in the long run will be to your avail." He said staring straight at me.  
  
Of course I was interested, who would not be but also I has was worried what he was going to tell me. At first I thought he was going to tell me I had failed my homework, whatever he was going to tell me it seemed a solemn affair by the glum look on his face.  
  
Lupin continued, "Since my return to Hogwarts, I have been keeping a close eye on the it's goings on. Voldermort is gaining power and the order has always known that Voldermort is after Harry; we also know that he is going to take more time and care over his next attempts, as he now knows the prophecy. You are intelligent, so you probably guessed that. Am I right?"  
  
I nodded in agreement; the prophecy had been on my mind during the summer.  
  
"The thing is, Ron and you are Harry's closest friends but that also means you are also Harry's weakness." He took a short pause; he strengthened his grip upon his wand. " I think that the school is being intercepted by spies, and if any of these spies could in some way control Ron or you, I do not even want to think about the power they would have over Harry, let alone what they would do to him."  
  
I sat in a stunned silence, I had always known that Ron and I are Harry's best friends but I had never thought of us as his greatest weakness and spies inside our school! At this point I thought it could get no worse but it did.  
  
"I have chosen only to tell you, Harry and Ron may be unable to cope with the stress and I would probably get Dumbledore to tell them, as Ron would probably go off the deep end."  
  
I let out a weak chuckle but it was totally superficial, inside I was hurting. I loved Harry like a brother and this was ripping me apart!  
  
"I thought about this long and hard, I have decided I will give you extra tuition, if you wish, so that you can protect yourself, primarily, but also help the others. Of course you can tell no one, not even Ron or Harry."  
  
"OK" I said feebly, this was all a kind of a shock to system and needed some time to sink in, "If you think it will help then I will."  
  
I am not quite sure exactly what I have let myself in for, all I know is it will be very hard. Lupin spoke for another hour; he said that we have to meet at different days, times and places every week, so no one can guess I am training. He, also, said that the training will be hard and stressful but he said he has his full confidence in me. The thing is I usually would jump off a cliff to gain responsibility but I think this may just be too big for me to handle. Well, I'll see how it goes. I imagine that Lupin would not put me in this situation unless he thought I could cope.  
  
Lupin said one thing that baffled me, "'Mione trust no one, do not confide or show weakness to any but your closest friends. Do not tell any pupil, nor muggle, nor order member about these meetings or what you have learnt. Not even any other Professor! You never no who is on Voldermort's side."  
  
Obviously Dumbledore knows but why has Lupin not shared this with other Professors or order members. How odd!  
  
I have been sitting in the common room for over an hour now, thinking over what happened a few hours ago. The whole experience has sunk in but now it seems even more perplexing than before!  
  
And as I sit here, drifting between a world of consciousness and a state of dreaming bliss, the only thing on my mind is Professor Snape. Oh and this thing with Lupin.  
  
Yours truly,  
Hermione  
  
* Well I hope you like, and if you do please review!!! Oh and I promise on the next chapter I will thank all my reviewers separately but I just want to say a huge THANK YOU to all of you!!!!!! 


End file.
